


Twas the Night of Midwinter...

by Elizabeth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gift Giving, Kaer Morhen, Midwinter, Multi, Poetry, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: A very merry Witcher retelling of "The Night Before Christmas."Happy holidays to a brilliant fandom, and a huge thank you for making this year survivable.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 53
Kudos: 60





	Twas the Night of Midwinter...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/gifts), [paintedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedlily/gifts), [formerlyfinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlyfinns/gifts), [AuxiliaryBlonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuxiliaryBlonde/gifts), [ZorahNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorahNicole/gifts), [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts), [TheTornado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTornado/gifts), [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts), [MajorTrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/gifts), [stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts), [Zentierra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zentierra/gifts), [LovelyRita1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/gifts), [ohgodsabove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodsabove/gifts), [sweetinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetinspiration/gifts), [Haxprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxprocess/gifts), [IvyMandragora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMandragora/gifts), [Locktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locktea/gifts), [snoutbeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoutbeetle/gifts), [bladedShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedShadow/gifts), [Anoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoke/gifts), [TheBlobMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/gifts), [WitcherSexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/gifts), [WithThisShield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithThisShield/gifts), [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/gifts), [Gwydion_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwydion_Night/gifts), [hayleynz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleynz/gifts), [Inkspilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspilled/gifts).



> This is my humble offering of a thank you holiday gift to everyone who has helped me get through this year. There are more of you than I think it's appropriate to tag, so please forgive me if your name was left off. I cannot express my appreciation for this community this year. I'm really, really bad a communication as a rule (there's a reason I like to write Lambert's neuroses lol), and I wish I was better at being a part of the conversation more broadly. I'll work on that in the future, but in the meantime, here *throws poetry at you*.
> 
> Credit to Clement Clarke Moore for the original. If you aren't familiar with that poem, this is probably going to be really weird for you.

‘Twas the night of Midwinter, and all through the keep

The witchers were resting, all tucked in to sleep;

Their swords had been polished and hung on the rack,

The armor and potions were stowed in the back;

Eskel was stretched out alone by the fire;

Lambert and his cat went upstairs to retire;

And Geralt in his braies, and Jask in his hat,

Had drank themselves silly on Est Est and cognac;

When all of a sudden there came a great sound,

It rattled the courtyard and shook the ground.

The witchers and bard blinked sleep from their eyes,

Shuffled to the windows and gasped in surprise;

The snow that had fallen on rough cobblestone

Rippled in drifts as its banks were blown;

The torches flickered and cast golden light

On a whirling vortex that came into sight;

It opened before them and lo and behold,

Yennefer stepped out with Triss Merigold!

Their arms were laden with trinkets and treats,

Phylacteries, gemstones, magic swords, and sweets;

“Now, Geralt! Now, Eskel! Now Lambert and Aiden!

Oh, Jaskier! Oh, Vesemir! Ciri, go wake them!

Get your asses down here and carry this in!

Yuletide is here, let the party begin!”

The lanterns were lit with a flick and a sign,

Glasses were filled with fine Beauclairois wine;

The larder was raided for venison, ham,

And rum cakes stacked beside sweet, roasted yam.

The Gwent cards were sorted and wagers were made,

Jask tuned his lute for a bawdy serenade;

Ciri made Geralt start a dance, like a ball,

While Triss conjured mistletoe, decking the hall;

The witchers wore sleep clothes, the mages wore gowns,

They merrily frolicked and spun round and round;

Yen gave them each a treasure or potion,

She explained each gift, stirring up a commotion;

To Lambert she gifted a balm for his moods;

To Geralt she gave a collection of snoods;

Eskel was given a collar for his goat,

And Ciri received a more practical coat;

Ves and Aiden got potions of healing,

Though Jaskier’s prize was the most appealing:

A sparkling doublet encrusted with gemstone,

He donned it and posed like a king on his throne;

The witchers, however, would not be outdone,

Their sorceress friends were second to none;

They brought out their gifts of fine silk and fur,

Diamonds and oils of rose, lilac, and myrrh;

Jask sang a ballad to their beauty renowned,

And one to their brains and strength unbound;

When the bottles were empty and feast all gone,

They piled together to watch the dawn;

It was cozy and warm all heaped together,

Safe from the monsters and bandits and weather;

Ciri sighed and relaxed as they all fell asleep,

“Happy Yule,” she whispered, “from the Kaer Morhen keep!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you celebrate holidays this time of year or not, happy Yuletide season and new year. Here's to a very merry 2021!


End file.
